


I Feel The Chemicals Burn iIn My Bloodstream

by ohnoitsme



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsme/pseuds/ohnoitsme
Summary: Chloe's methods of coping aren't too healthy





	I Feel The Chemicals Burn iIn My Bloodstream

A click from the latch of my door ensured my solitude, it was only now in my empty room that I could relax. I allowed myself to sit down on the edge of my bed tossing my bag on the floor, Blackwell wasn't an easy place to be at the moment- in fact the whole of Arcadia Bay seemed to be covered by a cloud of depression.

My phone slid out of my pocket with ease and I hit the speed dial for Chloe, I hadn't seen her in a while- I wasn't sure she wanted to see me. A few monotone rings later Chloe's husky voice answered my prayers 'Maxi-pad! I thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth for a little while, how can I be of service?' She seemed as chipper as ever 'I've finished my last class and today's been kinda long, I was wondering if you'd mind my company for a little while? I need to get away from this hell hole for a little while'  
'Blackwell getting a bit too much for you nowadays? You know you're always welcome! You don't have to ask'  
I struggled to get my words out, I missed Chloe. 'I'll grab the next bus and I'll be right over, I'll see you soon'

The bus ride was a short and sweet drive from Blackwell along the coastline, the sky was as blue as ever and not a single cloud hung in the sky- an unusual change from Arcadia Bay's usual grey blanket. The bus stop is a few minutes walk from Chloe's house that seemed to last a lifetime today. I arrived at the end of the drive only Chloe's truck sat in the drive. God I've missed this place, Chloe's house had been a home away from home since I can remember. Joyce would encourage my visits and always insisted I'd stay for dinner. The white paint on the door was beginning to crumble away and turn a light shade of grey. I let myself in making sure to close the door behind myself. The sweet smell of the house invaded my nose as I made my way to the stairs, the house was silent besides the loud music coming from what I assumed was Chloe's room. I made my way upstairs beckoning for Chloe, giving her warning before approaching her room 'Chloe! I see you're being a noisy shit as usual'  
A sweet giggle caressed my ears only being muffled by the door in front of me. 'Take a chill pill Max, Step douche and mum aren't home yet so it's no big deal' she said as she stumbled up from her bed to greet me. A bottle of vodka rest on the window sill behind the bed, that was the only sign I needed to know she's been drinking again. She pulled me into a warm embrace, I nestled my head into the crook of her neck. Now I was home.

The smell of alcohol on her breath was the only thing that wasn't homely about Chloe. I pulled away slightly to look at her, her normally sharp blue eyes were currently unaware and misty. 'You've been drinking again haven't you?' My voice didn't sound quite as concerned as I thought maybe it should have but at this point I was more concerned about the welfare of my girlfriend as opposed to what she thought of me. 'Well you know Max. Maybe I have been drinking, and maybe I shouldn't have been but it feels hella good' her words were slurred and sickly, this wasn't the Chloe I know.

Since William died, Chloe became distant from just about everyone and on top of that me and my family moved out of Arcadia Bay. I hadn't been there for her at the hardest time of her life and I couldn't help but be riddled with guilt. In all her loneliness and sadness Chloe turned to drinking to distance herself from her life even further.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me pushing my head into the usual spot in her neck. 'You need to stop this, you can't carry on doing this. You're going to end up killing yourself Chloe' Hot tears began to form in my eyes, I didn't want to cry I didn't want her to see that, but I couldn't hold my concerns in anymore, she needed to hear it. Maybe, just maybe hearing it from me would encourage her. She sighed heavily causing her chest to decompress. 'I'm sorry Max.' She swayed under the dizziness of the liquid she'd been consuming. 'Chloe Please' She pulled away from me and retreated to her bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress staring at the floor with heavy eyes.

What was I supposed to do. The girl I loved and would die for is killing herself from the inside out. At this thought a flash of anger crossed my mind and with that I started towards the bed. Chloe looked up at me with worried eyes 'Max what are you-' I leant across Chloe and reached for the bottle on the window sill. 'I can't sit here and watch you do this to yourself anymore, you're disappearing.' I unscrewed the cap of the vodka bottle and put it to my lips. I gulped the clear liquid down quickly, if I was to think about it I would probably be gasping for water by now. Chloe stared at me with wide eyes 'Max what the hell are you doing?!' she sprung from the bed and started towards me, concern staining her features. I'd emptied the bottle- shit. It tasted vile, the chemical aftertaste stung my throat as the liquid warmed my insides. A confidence swept across my body quickly pursued by blurred vision. I wasn't a drinker by any means and gulping half a bottle of vodka to prove a point was not my smartest move. 'You see what I mean? It's not something you need to watch a loved one do. I can't lose you Chloe.' The hot tears returned to my eyes, this time leaking onto my face. The room was spinning and I couldn't see through tears. Warm arms wrapped around my bodying pulled me in. 'I'm sorry Max, I am so so sorry.' Chloe spoke through sobs, a wave of guilt drowned me as I cried into chloe's shoulder. 'Chloe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I don't know what I was doing. I just can't lose you. I need you.' I squeezed Chloe tighter both for emotional reasons and to support myself as the alcohol made it's way through my body causing me to lose control of my legs. Now sober Chloe placed a kiss on the top of my head and chuckled to herself 'Shit Maxi-pad you're smashed! You need some water, can you make it downstairs or do I need to carry you?' I couldn't respond, I felt sick to my stomach 'I'll take that as I'm carrying you' she smiled as she picked me up bridal style and started for the stairs. I returned my head to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, she smelt of strawberries- she always did.

I must have passed out on the way downstairs because I woke up at the dining table with a glass of water next to me and Chloe sat opposite me with a bucket. 'Ahh, I see you've woken' A sarcastic tone in Chloe's voice let on that she was mocking my ability to drink. I grabbed the glass of water, the cold glass felt like heaven against my hands, I sipped at the water a couple of times. 'Chloe I think I'm gonna-' Chloe held out the bucket for me, obviously expecting me to throw up my stomachs contents.

'Max, I thought about what you said earlier. You're right. Pretty soon I'll end up with nothing and before you know it I'll be in the ground just like my dad' Her voice wavered at the thought. but I was unable to offer any comfort from my bucket.

'I'm gonna stop drinking, I've already emptied the bottles down the sink' I pulled my head up from the bucket to look at the kitchen side. Ten or Twelve large bottles lined the kitchen side. 'I'm proud of yo-' another wave of sickness. Chloe placed her hand on my back and traced small circles to comfort me as my body rejected my stupidity.  
'You know what you did was really stupid right, Max?' Chloe mocked  
'I made my point though didn't I?' I once again attempted to meet her eyes  
'You sure did, just don't go doing that again, please. I don't fancy cleaning up after you every time' she grimaced at the bucket.  
'You're such a dork, but I love you.' I smiled at her'I love you too Mad Max' She placed her forehead against mine and met my eyes. I could feel her breath against my face as she exhaled, I don't have a house in Arcadia Bay but she's my home.


End file.
